Harry's Problem's in Year 7
by pureblood03
Summary: This is a story of Hary and the gang.There are many troubles to come in this year.Some one even dies in this story.New romances for Harry and Hermione and Ron and Liz.Read to find out how this Harry story turns out!


_**New Suprises**_

Chapter 1-Hermione problems

"Harry!"Hermione cried as Harry left her in the library.They had been studdying together and had gotten into an arguement."Oh, please don't leave me we can settle

this out."Harry stormed out touching his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you now."Harry stormed through the halls and headed towards Gryphindor tower.Hermione had almost caught up with

him. She ran faster and grabbed his shoulder.

"Please, listen to me."Harry stopped and turned towards her.

"What do you want?Go on go talk to your little boyfriend you don't need me anymore."

"But Harry."She pleaded and gave him an 'I'm really sorry please forgive me look.'He looked at her and ran off. His scar was still killing him and he clutched it. She

looked at him as he clutched it and asked what was wrong. He simply replied nothing and walked into the boys' dormitory.Ron was sitting on the bed reviewing for

his test. He gave him a look.

"Oh, no.Did Hermione tell you."Harry shot him an evil glance and walked towards his bed.

"Yes." He said feeling his temper go up. He wanted to shout and tear everything up but he held his temper.

"She told me she had a boyfriend."He replied ready to bust."BUT NOT THAT IT WAS YOU!"He stood up and took out his wand.

"Harry stop.It isn't me I promise."He said while grabbing his wand.Harry put down his wand and started crying.

"Well, who is it then?I love her,Ron.I need her."He looked at Ron and saw him muttering and pointing out the wondow."What is it Ron?"His voice was shaky and

scared.He held up his wand again and said,"Ron,what is it?Who is it?"Ron ignored him still staring out the window.Harry rushed over and looked out.He pulled out

his wand and ran out of Gryffindor tower.He didn't stop until he saw Hermione outside playing with a tall,brown-haired,green-eyed boy.He held up his wand.

"Harry don't!"Hermione pleaded.

"Is this your boyfriend you left me for?"His voice cracked and tears fell down his face."You know I loved you why did you leave me for this tramp?"He looked at her and noticed she was crying."Please,don't cry, Hermione"She looked at him and pointed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_."Harry's wand flew out of his hand and layed on the ground."Harry,please this is my boyfriend but please don't hurt him."She looked at him again and saw him crying.She ranin the building.

"Hermione, please don't leave."Harry chased her into the DA room,the secret hiding place in the 5th book.

"Why don't you just let it go.Please before anyone gets hurt."

"I love you,Hermione.Why did you leave me for that tramp?"He looked at her and noticed he had hurt her feelings."I'm sorry."

"Why?I left you so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No.I am."He said wiping her tears.Someone came in the room.He turned around and yelled,"_Accio wand!"_It was to late.The spell had already hit Harry and he fell down.

Harry got up as his wand flew into the room.His glasses had been knocked off and he could barely see."_Accio glasses!_ "His glasses flew in his hand.He readied his

wand and now noticed who this guy was.It was the guy who Cho had left him for, Roger Davies. He got madder. Roger Davies was responsible for not only Cho breaking up with him but also Hermione breaking up with him. He was now ready to kill him. He wanted Roger to suffer just as much as he had. He lifted up his wand."AVADA..."

"Harry,please don't do this."Hermione pleaded.

"Just stay out of this.HE TOOK YOU JUST AS HE TOOK CHO AWAY FROM ME LAST YEAR!"

"You're just having a tantrum.Put down the wand before somebody gets hurt.Please,for me?"He looked at Roger.He looked scared.Harry laughed at him and

said,"He looks like a lost puppy."He continued to look at him and Roger's face turned red.Roger lifted up his wand.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_Roger's wand flew out his hand and landed near the cushions on the couch.

"Thanks, Hermione."Harry said.

"I didn't do it."

"Well, if you didn't who did?"He turned and looked at the secret door.Ron was standing at the door with his wand by his side.He looked shocked and kept looking

at his wand and Roger.

"Thanks,Ron."Ron just stood there amazed.

"Did you...did i just...did you see...am i awake...what happened...did i really?"Ron muttered.They laughed at him and all said,"Yes,Ronald you just hit Roger with a spell."

Chapter 2-The Picture

They sat at their normal table eating chicken,macoroni and cheese,corn,cheesecake,strawberry shortcake, and pecan pie.Ron was pigging out as usual, Harry was deep in though about what happened the day before, and Hermione was in the library 'studying' as she calls it with Roger. Roger ran in screaming,"HARRY,RON, COME QUICK!SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HERMIONE!"

"About time that filthy little mudblood got hurt.What was the last time?Second year?"Malfoy snickered in the seat behind him.Harry turned and raised his wand.Ron grabbed him and pulled him into the hall.

"If he ever says another thing about Hermione that'll be the last thing he will ever say I'll be sure of that."Harry threatened.

"Come on,Harry.What about Hermione?"They rushed up to the library and saw Hermione on the floor having seizures.

There was a crowd around her. Harry rushed by her side,"Hermione what is it?"He held her hand and looked into her eyes.They were lost, as if she had a

nightmare."Hermione,what's the matter please tell me.It's Harry."He thought that would make her stop but it didn't.

"Hermione,its Roger,your boyfriend,please answer us."

"Out of the way!Please,move.Headmaster coming through."Dumbledore was rushing towards Hermione right along with Professor McGonnagol.They pushed the crowd away and looked at Hermione.

"Oh,no."Was all they could manage to get out.Dumbledore's eyes were very gray like all the life was taken out of him.Professor McGonnagol had taken off her glasses and stared dumbfounded at Hermione.

"Everyone out.NOW!With that everyone had cleared the library."No.Potter,Davies,Weasley, you stay.Now, what was the last thing you did with Hermione?"They all looked at each other.

"Well, me and Hermione were playing around in the park until we saw Harry and Ron coming towards us.Harry was mad at Hermione because she wanted to go out with me and not him."Harry grabbed a hold of his wand and held it tightly.Dumbledore gave him a glance and Harry released it."And then she left and Harry followed her and then I saw her about an hour later and we went to go study on Divination."Dumbledore looked over at Harry as if it was his turn.

"Well...er...me and Hermione had gotten in a fight in the library beacause she had just told me she had another boyfriend."He shot a glance over at Roger who was twidling with his fingers."So I got mad."

"As,usual."Roger shot out looking at Harry with hatred.

"And I went up to the boys' common room.Me and Ron started talking and he looked out the window and saw Hermione and...er...Roger."He saw Roger smirk and look at Dumbledore.He looked well pleased to hear Harry saw Hermione and Roger.He acted as if he had just won the Quidditch World Series.

"Continue..."Dumbledore said.

"I yelled at Hermione and...she got mad and ran up to the D.A. room.We talked there until Roger came in and pulled his wand at me."

"Harry tried to pull the Avada-you-know-what curse on me!Hermione told him to stop or else he would've killed me!"Dumbledore looked at Harry with his twinkling-blue eyes again.Harry was speechless.How could he respond to this."Look at him.He looks like a lost puppy."Harry's temper rised and he pulled out his wand."Let's settle this now,Potter."

"Stop, there is no need for this.Now, put down your wands.Potter, good.Roger..."Roger threw a spell at Harry and he fell down."_EXPELLIARMUS_."Roger's wand flew out of his hand."Now,like I said, there is no need for this.Not right now and not later.Now,go to bed."

"But,what about Hermione?"they said.

"What about her?She'll be fine."

"But,Professor,she was having seizures and all you are going to tell me is that she'll be fine?"

"Go to bed,Potter."

"How can I go to bed knowing that Hermione might be in trouble."Harry said as he and Ron were getting ready for bed.

"Harry,you have to get over her some time.She's Roger's.I'm sorry,mate."Ron replied yawning.

"I know but she deserves better then that two-timing,little nobody thinks he can take my girlfriend he oughta know better little piece of..."

"Harry, stop before you regret whatever you are going to say."

"I can't help it,Ron.Everytime I look at her I just..."Harry went into a trance-like state until he heard Ron's snores."Ron."Harry said rolling his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Chapter 3-The Nightmare

"Harry,wake up.We are already late for Divinition."Harry got up and looked at Neville.

"Hiya,Neville."

"Hey,Harry.Get up.Like I said we are already late.C'mon."

"Where's Ron?"Harry said glancing over at the empty bed."He's never up before me."Neville looked at him."What?What about Hermione?Is she ok?"Harry got off

of the bed and hastily put on his clothes."Neville!"

"HARRY,COME QUICK!"Ron rushed through the door."Harry,Hermione wants you.SHE'S DYING,SO MAKE IT QUICK."

"What?She's dying and she wants me?"

"YES.NOW COME ON!"

"Ya...erm...im coming."Harry put his robe on and rushed down to the hospital wing.

"Potter,hurry.She's almost gone."McGonnagol said with a worry in her eyes.

"Harry!"

"Hermione,please don't die on me."Harry looked at Hermione."I love you."

"Harry, I never really left you. I love you, too."Hermione started crying.

"Hermione.Why?"Harry squeaked.He was crying now.The tears couldn't stop."Please,don't ever leave me.Not now.Hermione,no.Please don't go ever again."

"Harry,I'm dying."Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"Hermione,NO!Please don't do this to me."Hermione looked at him and managed a smile.She stopped breathing."No,please don't go..."

"HERMIONE!"Harry woke up panting with sweat going down his face.He opened his eyes and saw that there was a crowd around him.

"What was that about?"Ron asked him.Harry blushed as they all started laughing at him.

"I...erm...had a bad dream...erm...Roger hit Hermione."He lied.They looked at each other.

"HARRY, COME QUICK!"Ron yelled.Oh,no,not again.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"Ron gave him a puzzled look.

"Hermione?No.What made you think of Hermione?"

"Nothing."Harry muttered blushing.

"C'mon, Harry.Quick!"Harry grabbed his books and followed Ron.He followed him up to the great hall and opened the doors.

"SUPRISE!Oh,nevermind it's just Harry,"everyone muttered.

"It's a suprise get-well party for Hermione.The whole school is here.Even Malfoy,Goyle,and Crabbe."

"She's better?Hermione is better?What was wrong with her?Did McGonnagol tell you?"Ron had to shut him up as Hermione came in.

"SUPRISE!"

"Oh,you guys.You shouldn't have,"Hermione said looking suprised.She ran over to Roger and gave him a hug."Did you do this for me?"He nodded and she gave him a kiss."Oh,Roger!You so shouldn't have."

"I had to. Anything for _my_ girl."She gave him a smile and whispered in his ear.She ran over to Ron and Harry and gave each of them a hug.

"Did you see what Roger did for me?Isn't he just the sweetest?"She said.She stopped and looked at Harry.He stormed off to the library.

"You just had to make it worse didn't you,Hermione."

"I..."

"You know how much I care about you.I will always care for you.Hermione,why don't you just do me a favor and don't talk to me again."

"Harry,please.Let's not fight again."

"How can we not?Hermione,please say you still love me."

"I...I...I uh can't Harry."Harry looked at her. She was crying again.

"You never loved me?Please,Hermione,tell me you loved me."He looked at her.

"I..."Harry threw up his hands and rushed out of the room."HARRY!Please,come back."

Chapter 4-Mystery

Harry woke up the next morning full refreshed."Mornin' Ron."

"Mornin' Harry,"he mumbled turning on his side and pulling the covers over his head."Five minutes."Harry shook his head and got dressed.He headed down to the

Great Hall.He saw Hermione and walked towards her with a smile.

"Hiya, Hermione."

"Hiya,Harry.About yesterday I'm real sorry."

"S'okay,"he said with a big smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh,nothing,"he said grabbing a piece of toast."Today is a beautiful day,isn't it."

"Ya, it is.Harry, why are you so happy?"He didn't want her to know.He had received a letter from Cho Chang.She had switched schools the year before and now

she was coming back.She said she missed him and everyone else there.

"Nothing really.I just got a letter back from a certain someone,"he said taking a bite out of his bacon.

"Oh,is Cho coming back?"Harry gave her a suprised look.

"How did you know?"

"A certain someone told me,"she said getting up from the table.Harry got up and followed her.

"Oh,ya."

"Ya."

"Well,who was that?"Harry said as they entered Divination.Ron was already there.He was talking to Neville about what his dream was.

"Hiya, Harry."

"Hey, Neville."

"I just got through talking to Neville about my dream.Want to hear?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Okay then, tell it."Ron told Harry about how he and Harry went to the Quidditch World Cup and how he had made the last shot.

"Then, Fleur asked me out and we started going out and it was so much fun.We got married and..."Proffesor Trelawny just walked in the room and started talking about their future.She walked over to Harry's and Ron's table and looked into Harry's dark,green eyes.

"You have terrifying memories.Memories one will only dream.This year is to be the worst.The one you thought would never stick up for you will die saving you.

Look out.The dark,lord will strike one last time."The class mumbled and looked at Harry.He looked at Trelawny.

"I have seen he-who-must-not-be-named.I have defeated him many times now who would stick up trying to save me when I have defeated him more then

once,Proffesor?"The class stopped muttering and all eyes were on him.

"The one who you least expect will."

"I least expect a lot of people.Will they all die trying to save me?"Harry looked over at Hermione who had her head down in a book.

"Professor,may I ask a question?"She looked over at Harry and back at Trelawny.

"Go ahead."Trelawny looked over at Hermione.

"Well...erm...it says here on page 336 that there will be a powerful wizard who kills everyone who stands in his way but that there will be only one who will escape death..."

"...and that he will survive and become famous but in the sixth year of schooling one of his foes will die saving him..."Parvata Patil added.

"...so,Proffessor,did you really predict his future..."

"...or did you just memorize that and tell me that someone who I least expect will die saving my life?"The class stared in awe and was looking at Harry and Trelawny.Trelawny looked at Hermione and said,"Dear dear girl.Why would I memorize that?I'm a see-er.You are not.You are just Hermione Granger a smart-elic."Hermione gazed at her and threw her book at Trelawny.

Chapter 5-Hermione and Roger

"What was that all about?"Ron asked Harry as they left Divination.

"I don't know.She never did like that woman.She gives me the chills,"Harry said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."They walked up to the library and saw Hermione.

"Hey,Hermione."She looked up and continued reading her books."You never told me who told you that Cho was coming back."

"Why would you want to know?All she cares about is Roger.Roger,Roger,Roger.You are so in love with her but she isn't in love with you.The only person she cares about is _Roger_,"she said.She looked up at Harry and grabbed her books.

"What are you talking about?I thought you and Roger were going out?"

"Yeah,were."She started walking out and Ron started to follow.

"_Ron_!"

"What?"

"Don't it's no use,"he said watching as she left.

"Yeah, I know."

_So it was Roger?Cho told Roger before she told me?Are they back together now?They can't be.Roger was going out with Hermione.How could he be _

_going out with Cho and Hermione at the same time?They deserve better then that._

"HARRY!"Ron shook him and Harry looked at him.

"What!"

"I thought I lost you there for a second, mate."

"Oh, sorry.I was just thinking about...now what were you saying?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I asked you a question first."

"Okay, okay. I was saying that since the Hogsmeade trip is coming out I thought I'd ask you if it would be a good idea to ask..."he muttered the name and turned red.

"To ask...who tell me?"

"Parvati Patil,"Harry eyed Ron.

"Parvati?That'd be great!Yeah, go ahead!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!Go ahead!"

"Okay."He walked over to Parvati."Erm...Parvati?"She turned around and looked at him.

"OUCH!That was my foot!"She eyed one of her friends and they ran off to another table."Yes, Ron?"

"Erm...wouldyouliketogowithmetoHogsmeadethisweekend ?"He said all the words in one breath.

"What?"Harry jumped over there to the table.

"Would you like to go with Ron to Hogsmeade this weekend?"She looked happy but not too suprised.

"Yes!"She said excitedly."I mean...of course,Ron,I'll go with you."Ron's ears perked up.

"You will?"

"Yes,"she said running off to her friends.She told them and looked up at Ron and giggled.All you could hear was,"Did he really...so you two are...I knew he

would!"Ron turned to Harry.

"Thanks,"he said shrugging.

"No problem.Hey, have you seen Hermione?"Ron showed a half grin and shook his head.

"Ok,well thanks,"he said and walked to Gryffindor tower."Hey,have any of you seen Hermi..."he heard a sniffling sound and looked over at the fire.

"If you are wanting to know what happened between Roger and I, I'm not going to tell you,"she said sniffling.

"I wasn't going to ask you about that.I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend,"he said looking at the fire.

"You are still going to ask me out after what I did to you?"She stopped crying and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, why not?"He said smiling at her.She smiled and nodded her head.

Chapter 6-Hogsmeade

"Come on,Hermione.We are going to be late!"Harry said waiting for Hermione to come out of the girls' dormitary.

"Just a minute!"Hermione walked out of the room.

"Looking beautiful as usual,"he said checking her out.

"Oh,Harry.Stop lying,"Hermione said blushing.

"Was I lying?"

"I though you said you were going to be late?"

"_We_,"he corrected."So are we leaving or are we just going to stand here?"

"Sounds good,"Hermione said smiling at Harry.She secretly had a crush on him but she didn't want him to know that.She always stared at him in the classes but

everytime he glanced at her she turned back to her books.

_Why,oh,why did I cheat on you?I was such an idiot!_She said cursing herself.

"Hermione?Her_mi_one?Hello?"

"Yeah,what?"She said in a dreamy voice.

"I thought we were going to Hogsmeade."

"Uh...ya. Sorry I was thinking,"she said looking into his green eyes.

"No problem.Now let's get going before it's midnight,"he said smiling at her.

"Well...what are _we_ waiting for then?"She said adding empasis to we.She had dreamed of going to Hogsmeade without Ron this year.Ron was now going with

Parvati so at least she can get one-on-one with Harry._Maybe_he can express his feelings about her.She always wanted to know what Harry felt for her.He always

looked as if he was holding something back with her.She smiled silently to herself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh,nothing.Us.Erm...I mean about the weather.Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah,but not as beautiful as you look tonight,"he said taking her hand.

_Oh,if you only knew how beautiful you looked tonight,Harry.I love you._She noticed she was drooling.

"Oh,Harry look at that!"Hermione pointed to a green owl outside a shop."It matches your gorgeous green eyes,"she said looking at him.He blushed.

"Oh, sure.It's not as pretty as that brown owl over there.It matches your pretty brown eyes."

"Whatever,"she said pushing him away.

"What was that for?"He said pushing her away.

"_Harry_!"She saw Ron and Parvati coming towards them.

"Hey,Harry,Hermione."

"Hey,"Harry said squeezing Hermione's hand.He looked angry or maybe it was jealously.

_Oh,no.Maybe he doesn't like me.Maybe he's just trying to make Pavati jealous.Oh,no.This couldn't happen to me!I thought he liked me.Maybe he's just _

_getting revenge on me for what I did to him.How could this happen?_

Hermione looked over at Harry.He was talking to Parvati.Ron was looking lost, as usual.

"Hey,Ron."Ron looked deep in thought.

"Erm...hey,Hermione."

_She's finally talking to me!I wish I would've taken her instead of Parvati.Harry's had his shot with her.Now it's my turn.Why can't she be mine?_

"Well, me and Hermione better be going.Nice talking to you,Parvati,and erm...Ron,"he said looking at Ron.Ron looked at Harry with a disgusted look.

"Yeah,bye,"he said harshly taking Parvati's hand.

"What was that all about?"Harry said taking Hermione's hand again.

"I don't know.I think he was mad,though."

"You think?Yeah,he was mad,"Harry said half-jokingly.

_Why am I being such a jerk?Why am I like this everytime I'm around her.I hate myself.She probably won't ever go out with me again.Thanks a _

_lot,Harry.You just screwed everything up._

"Want to go in there?"Harry said pointing to a restaurant.This is the place where he took Cho the year before and she loved it,but she had ran out on him."Or maybe

over there,"he pointed to a little restaurant that looked nice but not that fancy.

"I like that one better,"Hermione said pointing to the first restaurant Harry pointed out.

"Erm...okay,"Harry agreed opening the door for her.

"Oh,Harry,"she said holding her hand over her mouth."It's...it's...it's beautiful!"

"Do you have a reservation?"A mid-aged woman with graying hair asked them as they were walking in.

"Yeah, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.Erm...6:30 for tonight,"he said pointing to his name on the list she was holding.

"Okay, over there,"she said pointing to a table that had red roses and a fancy napkin,or Hermione thought so.

"Harry!"She said sqealing squeezing his hand tightly.

"What?"

"You really didn't have to do that!"

"I know, but I did it for you,"he said pulling up her chair.

"Thank you, kind sir,"Hermione said flirtily.

"No problem, miss,"Harry said playing along.

"What's good here, Mr. Potter,"she said trying to sound like Professor McGonnagal.

"Erm...try the cat liver,"he said looking up at her.She made a disquested face."It's not really cat liver.It's really good.I tried it when i first went here with...You just need to try it...erm, Miss Granger,"he said nervously.

"Came here with...who, Harry?"

"Cho but she got mad at me and stormed out.Oh,here comes the waitress.Have you figured out what you want yet?"

"Yeah, can I have a...er...cat liver?"She said squinching up her face.

"I want the same,"he said laughing at Hermione.

"Shut up, Harry,"she said half-jokingly.

_Hermione!Put yourself together!Stop acting this way!Just be yourself.Calm...be calm.Just enjoy this night with Harry and stop acting like this!Oh, my __gosh!This restaurant reminds him of Cho!Cho is coming back this year!What if he leaves me and dates her again?No!He couldn't!Oh, Harry, tell me how __you truly feel about me!_

"So...erm...pretty day huh?"

"Yeah,it's pretty,"Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"she spattered.

_There you go again, Hermione!_

"_Hermione_,"he said looking at her,"I know something is up.You are a really bad lier."

"Well...it's just that Cho is coming back and I'm really scared you will break up with me and go with her!I thought you liked me, and now you take me to a restaurant that you took Cho to!Harry, you aren't going to break up with me, are you?Oh, please Harry don't"

Harry looked up at her and smiled."I would never leave you,Hermione.Didn't you see how jealous I got when I found out you were going out with Roger?Hermione,"he said laughing,"I almost killed the guy just to get you.Why would you ever think that I would leave you?"

Hermione laughed a fake laugh and started crying.

"Oh, Harry!I feel so stupid!"She said trying to stop her tears."I know!I'm really sorry about Roger.I don't know why I went out with him.Harry,why didn't you tell

me he was a jerk?He broke up with me for Cho!"

"Hermione, I'll get him back.I promise,"he said holding her chin in his hand."You don't deserve that.You deserve better then him,"he added wiping her tears.

"I know."

"There you are, Harry!"Ron said coming in the door and heading their way with Parvati close behind him.

"Hey, Ron,"they both said looking at him.Parvati caught up and pulled up a seat and sat beside Hermione.

"Ron has been looking for you the whole time we have been here,"Parvati whispered to Hermione.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come!"Parvati said leaving with Hermione.

Chapter 7-Problems

(inside the bathroom)

"Hermione,"Parvati said crying.

"What is it, Parvati?"Hermione said walking over to her.

"It's just...I thought Ron liked me,"

"He does!Why would you say he doesn't?What happened?What did he do to you?I swear if he ever done anything to you, I swear I will get him..."Hermione said

mumbling to herself silently.

"No, it's not that.He loves you,Hermione..."

"No, he doesn't!"Hermione said cutting her off.

"Yes, he does,"she said wiping her tears,"He likes you.What am I saying?He loves you!I tried to talk to him the whole time, but everytime I try he just cuts me off

and starts talking about you and Harry.Hermione, I can't talk to him!He just won't listen!I was stupid to ever think he would like someone like me,"Parvati cried with

tears running down her face.

"Maybe...maybe...he just doesn't know what to say to you.I mean there are times I don't know what to say to Harry.I love him so much and I want him to open up

to me.I try to be open, but I'm always out of words.He is so amazing.I've seen the way

Ron has looked at you.Parvati,"Hermione said walking towards her with a paper

towel,"he really really really really likes you.That's all he ever talks about!I can't get

him to stop.Honestly, half the time I don't even listen to him,"Hermione said laughing

at herself.

"...and he won't stop talking about you,"she added leaving.

(when Hermione and Parvati left...outside the bathroom)

"You are lucky," Ron said looking at Hermione going to the bathroom with Parvati.

"Yeah, she's amazing isn't she,"Harry said looking over at Ron."Wait.Are you saying you like Hermione?"Ron blushed and looked at Harry.

"_Ron_!"

"I can't help it!I mean she is a beauty!Maybe at the beginning of the year she wasn't really,"he added.

"Yeah.WAIT!ARE YOU SAYING THAT HERMIONE IS UGLY?AND NOW THAT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND SHE JUST TURNED BEAUTIFUL!"He

yelled feeling his temper rise.

"No, that's not it,"Ron said trying to calm Harry.

"WELL THEN...WHAT IS IT THEN!"

"It's just..."

Parvati just walked out of the bathroom crying.

"Are you ready, dear?"

Parvati shot him an evil glare and mumbled something that was to low to hear.

"Parvati!"Hermione said looking after her.

"You ready?"Harry said calming down at the site of Hermione.

"We hav'nt even ate our food!"

"Can we please just go?I'm sure there is somewhere else to go,please?"

"Ok,"Hermione said looking at him.

"So, what did you and Ron talk about when we were in the bathroom?"

"Hermione, he...he...he's in love with you!"Harry said stopping in front of her.

"Yeah, that's what Parvati told me,too, but Harry he can't!He likes Parvati to much!He knows that I am your girlfriend!How could he even think that?"

"I don't know, but Hermione, I...I don't want to lose you!I love you,Hermione,"Harry said trying to hold back the tears.

"I love you,too,Harry,"Hermione said crying.

"You want to go back to Hogwarts?"Harry said taking her hand.

"Yeah,"Hermione said sqeezing his hand,"I do."

Where were you last night?"Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Why would you care?O ya,I forgot.Hermione,"he said putting a Gryffindor sweater on.

"No, Harry it's not like that.I like her, but I have no chance.The only girl I can get is Parvati, your hand-me-down.Who am I kidding trying to get a girl like

Hermione?She's yours.She always will be,"he said looking down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

Harry felt sorry for him.Parvati was Ron's first girlfriend.He doesn't really like her all that much.He's right,I am lucky.I got Hermione!

Chapter 7-Trouble at Hogwarts

"Mornin' babe,"Harry said to Hermione as she walked out of the girl's dormitary.

"Mornin, Harry,"she said yawning.

"Hungry?"

"Starving,"she said taking Harry's hand.Ron just came out of the room and looked at Harry.Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear.

"Hey, Ron,"Hermione said offering him her hand.

"Hey, Hermione,"he said gladly taking her hand.

"Let's go!"She said singing a little tune.

"What is this?An orphan, a mudblood, and a disgrace to the purebloods.Got a little competition for the mudblood don't you, Harry. Looks like she likes the disgrace

better then the you,"Malfoy snickered coming up behind them.

"Don't you dare say another word to Hermione like that or I swear I'll..."

"Threatening is not allowed, Potter.Forty points from Gryffindor,"Snape sneered looking down at the threesome.

"Malfoy...called...Hermione...a...mudblood,"Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Taking up for Hermione now are we Weasley?Ten points from Gryffindor,"

"But...he was just defending me!"

"Not another word, Miss Granger!"Snape sneered turning on his heel and heading for the great hall.

"I really don't like him,"Ron said walking beside Harry.

"Thanks, Harry..."Hermione said looking at him.

"No problem, anything for you."

"...and Ron,"she said looking at him.

"No big deal. I hate him and you're my best friend, why wouldn't I stick up for you?"Ron said amazed at how open he was to her.

_Aww...he's so sweet!He's blushing!I never knew he had such a sensitive side to him!STOP IT, HERMIONE!You are Harry's girlfriend!You don't like _

_Ron.Ron is you're best friend nothing else!You love Harry!You have always loved Harry!Not Ron!_

"Ron, can I speak to you for a sec?"

"But...Harry, I'm eating!"

"NOW!"Harry said getting up.Ron got up and followed Harry to the library.

"What?"Ron said looking up at Harry."What did I do this time?"

"Ron, I know you are in love with Hermione!I saw the way you looked at her today and I'm scared.I think she likes you,"Harry said twiddling with his fingers.

"What?You think?Really?I mean...er...why do you think that, Harry?She really likes you.She would never go with me...and I go out with Parvati,"Ron said looking

up at Harry.

"What's up you guys?You're not talking about me now are you?"Hermione said walking up to Harry.

"Erm..."Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione.

"Seriously?Were you?Harry!"

"Can we talk, Hermione?"Harry said looking at Ron then Hermione.

"Er...yeah, sure why not?"Hermione said with a fake smile.

Chapter8-The almost breakup

_Great,you just ruined everything!Now he's going to break up with you!What'd I do?Oh, no!What if he saw me looking at Ron this morning?_

"Please don't break up with me, Harry.I love you!"She put her hand over her mouth.

_Whoops!I didn't mean to say that!Now he's going to think I'm crazy!We've been going out for two weeks and now I'm saying I love him?_

_Omg!I can't break up with her now!She just said she loved me!I love her, too, but I have to.She likes Ron and Ron likes her.I can't just break up with _

_her.She won't talk to me...ever._

"Erm...Hermione.Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Harry, anything."

_Maybe he's not going to break up with me!That's great!What was I worried about?_

"Do you like Ron?"Harry said looking at her.

"Harry..."

"Tell me the truth, Hermione."

"Yes, but I **_like _**him.I **_love_**you.Please,please,please,don't break up with me,Harry,"she said her eyes tearing up.

"I...I...I really don't want to,"he said.

"We can work it out, I promise,"

"Hermione, this is really hard for me.I love you, too.I do.It's just you like Ron,"he said trying to hold the tears.

"But,Harry...if you loved me you wouldn't care about Ron.Don't be jealous!I love you!I loved you since the first time I saw you!I got so jealous when I saw you with

Cho!"Hermione said now crying.

"Why did you go to the ball with Krum then?Why didn't you ask me?I wouldv'e went with you?"

"I only went with him to make you jealous!All I did was talk about you when I was with him!I will always love you,Harry, just please don't break up with me!"

"You really love me?"Harry said wiping her tears.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Fine.We can _try_ to work it out.No promises, though."

"Oh,HARRY!Thank you!"She said hopping up and giving him a kiss.

"No problem,"he said looking at her.

Chapter 9-Liz Who?

"Great news!"Ron said running up to Harry.

"What?"

"Parvati just broke up with me!"

"Ok...how is that good news?"

"Well...she broke up with me and then...guess who asked me out!"

"Er..."

"Elizabeth Putter!Isn't that great!"

"Yeah, I guess.Who's she?"Ron's face lit up.

"She's a 4th year!She's in Ravenclaw!She's awesome,"he said going into a trance.

"Yeah...hey, Hermione,"he said walking up to her.

"Hey, Harry!How's it going?"

"Awesome.You?"He said looking at her.

"It's great!Oh, Harry?"

"Yeah?What is it, babe?"

"Nothing, it's just my parents want to meet you.They invited you to stay with us for Winter Break.Do you want to come?You don't have to if you don't want to but it

would be really fun if you came with me,"

"You know I would say yes!I'd love to!"He said giving her a kiss and a hug.

"That's great!I have to go write them!See you at dinner!"She said sliding past him and running to the Owlery.

"She's great isn't she?Ron?"He turned around and saw him talking to a tall blue-eyed brunette.She was really pretty.

"Hey, sorry to intrude,"

"Hey,Harry, this is Elizabeth,"

"You can call me Liz if you want,"she said softly.

"Ok, hey, Liz!"She smiled at him and started chatting with Ron again."I'll talk to you later.I have to get a little homework done before I meet Hermione at dinner,"he said waving at them, but they didn't notice.


End file.
